I Never Told You
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Arabelle and Castiel were lovers until he chose duty over love and threw her into the arms of their human charge, Dean Winchester. Now her powers are out of control, and Cas and Dean have to team up to defeat her...love or no...Cas/OC/Dean; Destiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I have far too many stories but after making a video on YT, I needed to write this storyline.**

**It's a love triangle, and it's about Castiel, Dean, and an OC I have already fallen in love with.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Innuendo, Smut, Angst, hints of Slash, Controversial 'Vessel' Topics, Torture, Dark Themes, Violence.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Arabelle couldn't help but giggle and Castiel smiled at her, stroking her hair and returning the kiss she placed so happily on his lips. At first Castiel had been rather reluctant about the fraternizing, and now it was even more awkward as the two were in vessels and had just indulged themselves in the pleasures of the flesh and Arabelle knew Castiel well enough to know that he was pulling away from her now. They had orders to follow and they would follow them, she just wanted her angel first.

"I'm supposed to meet with Uriel to discuss what my next orders are." Castiel explained, looking at Arabelle as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with our new arrangement."

Arabelle tugged on the sheet covering them a little and covered herself as she went to sit up on him a little, straddling his naked body and tucking her hair behind her ears as she gazed fondly at him. She'd been in love with Castiel for what seemed like lifetimes, and she and Castiel had made it perfectly clear to Jimmy Novak and Brooke Newman that they were involved. Jimmy and Brooke were just so excited to be used for God's work that they consented, and now that things seemed to be just a tad slow right then, Arabelle simply wanted to spend time with her lover.

"You know in all honesty, you were perfectly comfortable with this a little bit ago." Arabelle told him, letting out a rather adorable laugh. "On top of that, Uri can wait—he'll be grumpy, but he's _always_ grumpy."

Castiel smiled a little and sat up, stroking Arabelle's hair. "I think we both know that if you hadn't pushed the boundaries we wouldn't have ended up here."

"Don't be so modest, Cas; you're the dominant one in the relationship, you just needed a little push because you're also cautious and these aren't entirely our bodies." Arabelle kissed him softly and smirked at the want he showed through the kiss. "Can we please push the boundaries just _one_ more time today?"

"Belle, I think you're going to get us both in trouble." Castiel told her, but he nodded slowly and kissed her, holding her tightly against him and lying back down on the bed.

Arabelle pulled back a little and looked Castiel in the eye. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too." Castiel replied, and just as she leaned down to kiss him again so they could continue, he felt Uriel calling for him. "Belle…"

"Fine…go." Arabelle said, getting off of him and lying back against the mattress, cocking her head to one side as she kept the sheet covering her and watch Castiel get dressed. "It's about time we figured out what the next step was anyway."

Castiel smiled as he pulled on his trench coat. "Since when did you become an angel of duty?"

"There's a first time for everything." Arabelle replied, winking and then sending him on the way with one more verbal declaration of love.

****

Arabelle couldn't get the images of Dean Winchester out of her head—she'd been one of the many angels that watched Dean through the years, and she was pretty certain she knew _why_ Dean was Michael's vessel. Dean was quite the soldier, and now he was carving into souls in Hell…now Castiel had the task of bringing him out. She had all of her faith put in Castiel, and yet she was pretty certain they were all going to need a back-up plan: Dean didn't strike her as one who would let Michael in…especially when he already didn't believe.

"Go away, Zach." Arabelle told Zachariah, making sure her towel was securely fastened around her. "I'm not in the mood to hear what you have to say today."

Zachariah nodded and smiled. "Is it because you felt it, Arabelle? Because your powers aren't as well contained in your human vessel?"

"What do you want, Zach? I know you're not here just to piss me off." Arabelle replied, turning to look at him. "Castiel went to fight his way through Hell to get to Dean and drag him out for _your_ will and I don't have to take your crap."

"I personally think you're far _too_ human." Zachariah told her but then he nodded when she motioned for him to get on with it—she was after all at his level of authority. "I think it is in your best interest to know that Anna may be brought back into the fold."

Arabelle sighed loudly. "Anna? Seriously?"

"We need to find her before the demons do and carry out the sentence on her head." Zachariah explained.

"Then I suppose Uri should go, and Cas when he gets back." Arabelle mused.

Zachariah knew full well that he was in no position to argue with Arabelle when she was _far_ from doubting God—at least visibly. Arabelle did as she was told, but there were times when she got someone else to do her job for her…there were times when Arabelle _did_ doubt what was being fed to her. She just wasn't willing to completely turn her back on Heaven as Anna had because by being in the fold it easier to know what was going on.

"You sure you don't want to take care of it yourself?" Zachariah asked her.

Arabelle looked at the floor and then back up to Zachariah. "Anna and I have said everything to each other that needs to be said…no."

"So after everything you're just going to let Castiel go and find her?" Zachariah asked her skeptically, a laugh coming out.

"I trust him." Arabelle replied and shrugged a little. "He's good at his job and he'll see through what he needs to see through. Now…I'm going to clothe my vessel if you don't mind so if there's nothing else…"

Zachariah shook his head and then with a flutter of wings he was gone and Arabelle was alone to gather her thoughts, get dressed, and do what she was sent to Earth to do in the first place. She was a guardian, an archangel, and she was overseeing things in hopes of stopping the apocalypse—or so she was being told. Now Dean had started the torture and opened the first seal, and Lilith was sure to have a field day with it…now all Arabelle needed to do was convince Dean and for that to happen, Castiel had to succeed in his mission.

****

Arabelle knew that Dean would prove harder to convince than Sam and Castiel was becoming rather frustrated. He had shown himself to Dean, he had explained who he was, and he felt sorry for Pamela—he hadn't meant to blind her, but he _had_ warned her. Castiel stared at the wall as he sat on the bed in the house Arabelle had claimed for them, and let her massage his shoulders as they both thought of what to do next.

"He's stubborn." Castiel stated.

Arabelle smiled. "Sounds like you two have something in common then."

"I don't know what else to show him." Castiel told her, wishing she had something more helpful to say instead of her playful banter.

"I think you've done all that you can do for now…maybe _I_ should talk to Dean." Arabelle suggested and then continued as Castiel opened his mouth to speak. "And maybe I shouldn't tell him exactly who I am."

Castiel frowned a little. "What do you propose will be gained by lying to him?"

"Look, Cas, Dean doesn't trust us—he doesn't trust _in_ us. He needs to have someone on his side that isn't looking to use him for a war." Arabelle explained. "I mean technically those will be my motives but it's our only option at this point—besides, I'm an archangel and that means he'll be protected."

Castiel thought it over and then he nodded and then let Arabelle wrap her arms around him. Truth be told Castiel was getting a little weary of his relationship with Arabelle not because he didn't love her, but because he was afraid of the other angels talking about it. It wasn't that angels couldn't take partners—they could—it was just that the other angels thought that the feelings got in the way of the job and Castiel did _not_ want to be cut off from Heaven for doubt, disobedience or failing a job.

"What is it?" Arabelle asked him with a sigh, kissing his temple.

Castiel took Arabelle's hand and kissed it softly. "I'm worried."

"I'm worried too." Arabelle admitted and then she got off of the bed and stood in front of Castiel for a moment before kissing him softly. "I'll be back."

Castiel nodded and then Arabelle parted with him to where Dean was and unsheathed the knife she kept on her leg. She hid in the warehouse and got a lock on her surroundings, pretty certain they were hunting a demon—a shapeshifter to be exact. Arabelle let out a soft scream when she backed up into Dean and then smiled a moment before replacing that look of accomplishment with fear and whirled on him, pulling the knife on him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked herm looking her over.

Arabelle cocked her head to once side. "I'm a professional and you're in way over your head."

"Is that so?" Dean asked her with a chuckle.

"That would be correct and your problem is right about…here." Arabelle replied and with one swift movement, she drove the silver knife into the shapshifter's heart as it tried to get the jump on them and smiled at the intrigue and respect in Dean's eyes. "I'm Arabelle, and you are?"

Dean shook her hand and his eyes raked over her body. "Impressed—Dean Winchester at your service."

**Note: And there is the first part! There will be flashbacks and questions will be answered as the story goes along—and Arabelle's powers will be explained in the next chapter most definitely. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
